


stealing time

by lionlannister



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: M/M, some light choking, when you're in love but can't say it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionlannister/pseuds/lionlannister
Summary: Sometimes you don't have long. Sometimes you don't even have an hour.





	stealing time

It’s the combination of feelings that makes his breath hitch, his skin grow even hotter than it already was in the heat of the Bogotá summer. Carrillo’s, no here he’s Horacio only here, Horacio’s hand on his waist where he’s pushed the already open fabric of his shirt to the side, the callouses on his palms making Javi want to sigh into his mouth.

“Move back.” The rough words make him actually groan, letting his head fall back before forcing himself to nod and do as he’s told, and that only seems to happen here too. Javier moves until his back hits the arm of the couch and there’s enough room for both of them as long as Horacio stays on top of him, which thankfully he seems to be doing. A calloused hand moves from his waist to his stomach pressing him down into the couch and Javi isn’t too far gone to notice the glint of arrogance in the other man’s eyes, he knows exactly what he’s doing to him. Knows the way he’ll react to that small show of strength.

And he gives Horacio exactly what he wants. His eyes shut and he lets himself be pressed into the couch without even attempting to put up a fight. But he doesn’t make a noise, not yet at least.

It’s so easy to reach up and wraps his arms around Horacio’s shoulders, to pull him down until they’re kissing again, and to pretend that they hadn’t killed someone earlier today. So he does that, let’s himself ignore the war that’s raging outside and in both of their chests. There’s a storm coming outside, the air is heavy with it and Javi sometimes feels like he’s suffocating when it gets like this, desperate for the rain to just come. But here with this man on top of him and his legs falling open to fit around Horacio’s waist he doesn’t feel that way even as he struggles to pull in breath between the weight on him and the way he’s being kissed so desperately.

Neither of them can manage to pull away long enough for Javi to fully take his shirt off so they simply leave it unbuttoned and hanging off his shoulders while Horacio’s is tossed onto the floor beside the couch.

The heavy silence between them is broken when Horacio brings a hand up to Javi’s neck, squeezing it just softly but still it’s enough for him to let out a moan as his eyes open to stare at the man looking down at him with his lips curved into a smirk that has made sicarios shit themselves before but only makes him harder.

It’s not nearly enough to cut off the airflow or something like that but it’s a reminder of all the things Horacio, Carrillo, sometimes they’re blurred, is capable of doing to the people he wants to hurt. And even more it’s a reminder that Javi is not one of those people because his eyes stay on his face, carefully watching for any real sign of pain or fear. They both know he’ll pull away at the first hint that Javi doesn’t want this which is why he lets out another, softer, moan. His hand stays where it is and Horacio’s mouth opens as he watches the way he squirms and pants beneath him.

Neither of them say a word, just watching each other for the first sign of hesitation in the others face. It never comes. Javi breaks first, usually does when it comes to this man, and uses the arm still around his neck to tug him back down. Kissing him even though he can barely move or breathe. Doesn’t matter, he has to kiss him or he’ll say something stupid or remember the way he looked with blood on his knuckles.

Not that that image has ever stopped him before.

Javi opens his mouth before Horacio even tries to deepen the kiss, he had known it was coming and he doesn’t want anything to hold them back or slow them down. Nights like this are rare between the war and Carrillo’s wife so when they happen Javi has no interest in wasting time by playing hard to get.

“Pants.” It’s the first thing Javi has said since Horacio showed up at his door and pressed him against the wall to kiss him until his legs started to shake and he was whining against his lips, all but rubbing himself against the other man’s thigh. “Off.”

The hand on his throat is removed and he takes a second to take a full breath before he misses the pressure. The sight of Horacio on his knees on the couch, clever and cruel and gentle hands making quick work of the button and zipper to his pants is enough to distract Javi from the loss.

Sitting up so the he can press his lips to Horacio’s jaw and shoulders, letting them linger over scars that he’s spent long hours exploring in the past. Long nights in his bed while the city boiled outside and pretending that this was going to be their life forever. It wasn’t. Never would be.

His pants are pushed down enough to suit their needs, though Javier’s are still on, but for a moment Javi stays where he is, lips moving down his skin and enjoying the way Horacio shivered at the soft affection.

It’s right as he’s being pushed back down into the couch that the door opens, he’d forgotten to lock it in the rush of getting here. Both of them jump at the sound, at first waiting for the sound of a gunshot but when it doesn’t come Javi pushes away from Carrillo and pokes his head around the corner to see who it is. “Shit, Steve, you don’t knock?”

He says it loud enough that the man scrambling to pull his pants on behind him knows the danger isn’t physical or imminent though that doesn’t stop him from trying to get dressed as Javi steps into the hallway with his shirt undone and looking like he had very nearly been fucked. “I called like three times but you didn’t answer...” Steve’s voice trails off as Peña leans against the wall, doing his best to block his living room from view. “Was seeing if you wanted to get a drink.”

“Can’t right now but maybe tomorrow?” He wants Steve gone, wants to go back to the couch and pretend this interruption never happened though he knows that’s impossible. The sanctity of their aloneness was gone and they couldn’t claw it back tonight. Fuck, he’d never hated Steve before but he also does right now.

It’s obvious that there’s someone else here but he’s pretty certain Carrillo got out of sight quickly so he doesn’t work too hard on hiding that he was fooling around with someone. “Yeah, yeah alright Javi.” Steve takes a look around like he expects to find some sicario or narco here instead of the leader of the force tasked with taking them down. Javi doesn’t correct him.

“Night, Steve.” He’s moving forward now, trying to usher him towards the door and out of the apartment

“Goodnight, and say night to the colonel for me too.”


End file.
